User talk:LLHayate-Kun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hayate The Combat Butler Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Athena Tennos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nechigawara (Talk) 12:36, November 24, 2009 :Thanks for A-tan Page. ^^" --Nechigawara 14:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :: :: ::Anymore? :X --Nechigawara 15:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Let's see here. http://hayatenogotoku.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters_Image --Nechigawara 15:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Waiting for Help A little ^^--Nechigawara 16:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Template:Character All Right!! Let's see :) --Nechigawara 16:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :It's HTML Color. You can capture it from image using Firefox Addon : http://www.colorzilla.com/firefox/ --Nechigawara 17:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Image Please use offical Image ^^. --Nechigawara 14:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Image from Manga/Anime/Novel/Game or Something looklike that, Not Fan Art. ^^"--Nechigawara 14:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Cover Image should be use in Song Section. And The Name should be smilar the other. Ex: Hayate Use "Cha_hayate.png", Maria should be use "Cha_maria.png" If you can. ^^"--Nechigawara 14:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Just add her birthday. wrong picture erm... the new picture you placed for yukiji is wrong. thats sharna/sharuna... Just got my nick banned on MF forums. Yeah I See xD lol it eats lots of time for the summaries since I'm busy making AMV too :P I'll just give the details xD ---Voltorn-----Voltorn 03:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Replies Haha.. No Problem XD!! Understood , i will try to help no matter what !! BTW , maybe sometimes i will try to upload some Hina Images ^^ ZG Ouch..Im too late... just for 4 seconds left and you're already on it. Im sorry for the summary, cus my server are very busy and i didn't have any connection for 2 days T-T.. Really, thank you for the summary, but sorry for that i can't help you -_- maybe i will promise to submit more picture kay? Yay... This WIki is growing stronger everyday!! Well its thx to you, without your hardwork and support from the others there will be no succeed Anyway, sorry for the absence since last on 2 weeks ago , i carried much burden and works like you. But i will support you since that necessary ^^ Ikusa Ayasaki Roger That!! --Nechigawara 00:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Template Chapter_List Did you mean about Lastest Chapter?... It 's hard = =. But, I will try it soon. --Nechigawara 10:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :I have a little request. Can I have your MSN/WLM e-mail address? I have some project about interview Native people from my University in summer. ^^--Nechigawara 11:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) locations hehehe. thanks. still thinking of other locations to put... right now on my mind is the cafe nagi works at, or maybe mykonos (specifically her home)... got any other ideas? or its OK with the mansion, hakuou and royal garden. later if able, i guess i can separate them to their own pages. but right now so small so better stick together. btw how do you add the contents menu at the top of the page? Animaz 12:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC)Animaz Ep listsssss Hey LL, i'd be more than happy to write synopsis on the episodes in my spare time, buuuut i have absolutely no idea how to create pages and format it T.T. if you or someone else could make the page for me, i could *quote first sentence*.HanShina 15:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for doing that for me. It'll take a bit of time to get all the episodes from season 1 (not to mention 2) but I should get through it. Btw, yeah, Hinagiku is cute HanShina 03:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Eps and Chapters Ehehe sorry I've been lagging in ep summaries. Highschool's gotten busy now so it's harder to find the time to write them up. On another note, since chapter summaries are shorter, I could also work on those if I dont have the time to get ep summaries typed upHanShina 09:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ZG hey still remember me? After all of this time i have been absence have been paid off! Now i will return also to support all of you, but can you give me a hand also on my editing, since i dont have many of your skill >.